


Onable: Book One

by Nugiha



Category: Actor RPF, Andi Mack (TV), Bandom, Drake & Josh, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Halloween, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, bravo rpf, real housewives of beverly hills rpf, rhobh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Drake gets the lead role after his co-star gets injured during rehearsals. Complete AU.





	Onable: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pokemon: Onable Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of D&J/Andi Mack has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the pokemon universe. This fic is based (loosely) off of the pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): D&J(main) Andi Mack(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Drake gets the lead role after his co-star gets injured during rehearsals.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Kim Richards...Herself  
> Kyle Richards...Herself  
> Brandi Glanville...Herself  
> Lisa Vanderpump...Herself  
> Yolanda Hadid...Herself  
> Erika Girardi...Herself  
> Lisa Rinna...Herself  
> Austin Mahone...Himself  
> Drake Parker...Drake Bell  
> Harry Styles...Himself  
> Jonah Beck...Asher Angel

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Johto region Jari Kennish. 

Greenfield. The day before Halloween. At the first Pokemon Gym Jari is battling with Kim. Kim was the Gym Leader. Both were down to their last pokemon. Jari's Blaziken vs Kim's Zubat.

"Jari You've proven yourself worthy of my badge. Take it." Kim smiled. 

Jari wins the battle and Kim gives him the badge. 

"Thank you Kim." Jari replied. 

"I could've sworn there was somewhere you had to be." Kim reminded. 

"Oh shit! I'm going to late for my rehearsal for the Halloween play." Jari panicked. 

Jari runs into Austin on his way out of the Pokemon Gym. Austin doubles as the Gym Trainer and mans the front desk. 

"Jari How did it go?" Austin greeted. 

"Oh Austin I got the badge." Jari laughed. 

"Hopefully Kim wasn't too sore about it. Sometimes she criticizes the battling style of those that beat her." Austin mentioned. 

"Kim and I are friends. You really think she would do that to me?" Jari scoffed. 

"I don't know. But I don't want to keep you so get the hell out of here already." Austin said. At the Community Theater Jari rehearses for the Halloween Play with Kyle. Kyle is Kim's sister and one of Jari's fellow costars. 

"How am I doing Jari?" Kyle inquired. 

"Probably better than I am Kyle." Jari acknowledged. 

"Nonsense you're doing great. I heard about your battle with my sister." Kyle countered. 

"Your sister's a good Gym Leader. I can understand why most trainers have a hard time beating her." Jari complimented. 

"You are actually one the last challenges that she's accepting. She's grooming her daughter Brooke to take over as the Gym Leader." Kyle revealed. 

They return to rehearsing but Jari winds up falling off the stage. He had stepped forward and not been paying attention. Kyle goes to his side. 

"Jari Are you okay?" Kyle worried. 

"I can't get up." Jari realized.

"Don't worry honey I'll be right back." Kyle stated. 

Kyle leaves. 

Drake and Harry are at Jari's side a few minutes later. The two are in the play as well. 

"What happened to Kyle?" Jari demanded. 

"She's talking to the theater director and producer about what happened." Drake told him. 

"I hope they don't try to boot me out of the play." Jari sighed. 

Jari holds his leg in pain. 

"Where does it hurt? Just your leg?" Harry inquired. 

"We're wasting time. He needs to see Nurse Lisa at the Pokemon Center." Drake interjected. 

Jari tries to stand but once again hisses in pain. 

"Don't try to stand. We have you." Harry said. Later Jari gets admitted to the Pokemon Center and has to wear a cast on his leg. 

At Jari's room in the Pokemon Center Drake arrives with takeout from a chicken restaurant. 

"Jari I figured you could use this instead of the shit they've been feeding you." Drake smirked. 

"Thank you Drake." Jari thanked. 

They start eating the takeout. 

"How are you feeling?" Drake questioned. 

"Like I fell off a stage and fractured my fucking leg." Jari mumbled.

"Hey so do you know how long you have to be in here?" Drake queried. 

"Nurse Lisa wants me to stay overnight. But that's not happening." Jari denied. 

"What about the play though?" Drake asked. 

"Nurse Lisa doesn't want me putting pressure on my leg. I may just have to call it quits." Jari said. Halloween. At the Pokemon Center Jari is being discharged when Harry brings in a wheelchair. 

"Harry What the hell is that?" Jari complained. 

"I thought you fell on your leg Jari. Not your head." Harry replied. 

"I know it's a wheelchair but why is in here though?" Jari puzzled. 

"Nurse Lisa won't discharge you unless you're in it." Harry admitted. 

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Jari snarled. 

Jari goes to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Harry inquired. 

"To give Nurse Lisa a peace of my mind. I don't need that." Jari insisted. 

"Your leg dude. Let me help." Harry volunteered. 

Harry slings one of Jari's arm around his shoulders and they find Brandi Downstairs. Brandi is a Nursing Assistant at the Pokemon Center. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Brandi confronted. 

"Have you seen Nurse Lisa?" Jari questioned. 

"Why are you looking for that bitch?" Brandi snorted. 

"She's trying to make me leave in the chair. But I don't want to." Jari stated. 

Lisa walks in with a hand on her hips. 

"Jari you have to leave in the wheelchair. It's just protocol." Lisa justified. 

"Yeah because LVP knows everything about protocol." Brandi mocked. 

"Can't we just bend the rules a bit? It's not like I can't walk out." Jari interjected. 

Harry clears his throat. 

"Even if Harry wasn't helping me right now which I'm grateful for. I could still walk out Nurse Lisa." Jari assured. 

"Like I said darling I'm only following protocol. It's nothing personal." Lisa told him. 

"Please?" Jari implored. 

"I'll sign off on your release. Without the wheelchair since Miss stick up the ass won't." Brandi said. At the Community Theater Jari checks with Yolanda about his status in the play. Yolanda is the Producer. 

"Yolanda I just wanted to know if I could still be in the play?" Jari wondered. 

"I've heard about your injury from Kyle. Do you still think you can perform Jari?" Yolanda inquired. 

"I know I can. It's just a fracture." Jari whined. 

"Be that as it may. We've already given your role to the understudy Drake." Yolanda admitted. 

"That's not fair." Jari protested. 

"If you have any more concerns please address them with the Director." Yolanda explained. 

Jari meets with Jonah at the Director's Office. 

"I'm not sure why you've come to me. You can't perform." Jonah mentioned. 

"Yolanda wouldn't listen to me. I can still perform Jonah." Jari insisted. 

"Even with your injury Jari? It's a safety issue and we can't have that." Jonah commented. 

"What if I get clearance from Nurse Lisa?" Jari tried. 

"The only way for you to perform in the Halloween play would be if your understudy couldn't. If you'll excuse me I have work to do." Jonah said. At the roundabout in the Park Jari and Drake arrive when someone else gets off. 

"I don't think this is a good idea Jari. What about your injury?" Drake worried. 

"It's just a fracture Drake. I'll be fine." Jari assured. 

"I think you'd better let me go first." Drake insisted.

"Have at it." Jari agreed. 

Drake gets on the roundabout and Jari spins it. The roundabout keeps going after a few minutes with no signs of stopping. Jari comes to his senses and tries to stop the roundabout when Erika and Rinna approach. Both are Jari's friends. 

"Jari What are you doing?" Erika puzzled. 

"I'm trying to stop the roundabout Erika. It's gone out of control." Jari disclosed. 

"I'll help you." Rinna volunteered. 

"Drake's stuck on it." Jari told them. 

"We'd better hurry then. Fair warning your friend will probably puke after we stop this fucking machine." Rinna cautioned.

"I don't know what happened." Jari perplexed. 

"Bullshit screws and old equipment. I'm reporting this to the city." Erika scoffed. 

"Do you really think they're going to do anything?" Jari inquired. 

"Do you not know who I am? I'm Erika." Erika said. 

They stop the machine and Jari puts his hand on Drake's back as he dry heaves into the grass. 

"I owe you one." Drake gasped. 

"No you don't." Jari disagreed. 

"Yes I do. I would still be stuck on that roundabout if it weren't for you." Drake mentioned. 

"I considered letting the roundabout keep going. Because that would mean Jonah and Yolanda would give me back my role. But I couldn't do it." Jari sighed. 

"Dude what matters is you did the right thing." Drake said. At the backstage of the Community Theater Jari looks for Drake but discovers Austin instead. 

"Have you seen Drake?" Jari inquired. 

"Drake quit the play." Austin replied. 

"But why?" Jari questioned. 

"He, Kyle, Harry, Rinna, and Erika got into a huge argument with Jonah and Yolanda. Drake stepped down so you're back in." Austin revealed. 

"You're joking." Jari doubted. 

"Look at me. Do you think I'm fucking around right now?" Austin smirked. 

Jari is taken back. 

"I don't think I deserve the role. I'm going to quit." Jari mumbled. 

"You shouldn't man. Drake really went to bat for you. Quitting would defeat the purpose." Austin said. 

Jari reluctantly stays in the Halloween play. It was unknown whether Jari's injury hindered the quality of his performance. Invites were sent all of the Beverly Hills Housewives. The only ones able to make it were Kim, Kyle, Brandi, and Lisa. The four made peace. Kyle even asked Andy Cohen to add the other ladies and her sister back on the show full time. It was unknown whether Cohen accepted the request. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
